Cooking Lessons With Luke?
by blue-eyed-cow
Summary: Harvest Moon AP. Elana is thrilled when Chase offers to give her cooking lessons. But she's also thrilled when Luke interupts. Chase, on the other hand, is not so thrilled. Elana's POV
1. Chapter 1: Getting Started

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! I got tired of waiting for reviews for my first story, so I decided to make another. The more the merrier, right? **

**Anyways, this is another Harvest Moon Animal Parade story, only this time it's from Elana's (my character) POV. I think any Chase fan **_**or**_** Luke fan would like this one!**

**I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I'm guessing maybe three. I guess we will see!**

**I know it starts out boring, but it gets better, I promise!**

**By the way, this is before Selena starts working at the Bar :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon Animal Parade (duh)**

**Thanks for reading! Now, I present to you, Cooking Lessons with… Luke?**

I checked my watch. 6:06. Crap, I was already late!

I ran over the stone bridge that was the entrance to Harmonica town. The sun was slowly beginning to set over the untamed sea. I hurried into town, past the mayor's office, and down a slope to the lower stores. I ran past Sonata tailoring, and then took a sharp right. I may have only been on this island for two months, but I knew my way around pretty well.

I stopped in front of a brownish building with big, wooden, green doors: the Brass Bar. Nervously fixing my untidy brown hair and taking a deep breath, I was about to open the door when a voice made me jump.

"Elana, this is a waste of time! We should be searching for bells! Visiting the Harvest Goddess! Not visiting your _boyfriend!_" A high voice rang out from my left shoulder.

I sighed. I was still getting used to the fact that I had a harvest sprite floating around with me, all the time, pretty much dictating my life. You would think two months would be enough time to get used to that, but it really wasn't.

"Elana!" Finn pressed on. One thing I had learned in the two months with him: don't answer in public. Because talking to tiny little fairies that float around and give you advice, when only _you_ can see and hear them, isn't the best way to make new friends. And I had learned that the hard way. So, as much as I wanted to protest that he was _not_ my boyfriend, and that I had been trying to find the bells all day (it's a long story), I kept my mouth shut, ignored the spazzing fairy floating above my shoulder, and opened the doors.

I was greeted by the scent of fresh cocktails, by the sound of people talking and laughing, and by the sight of people I knew so well by now. Hayden, the bar tender, was polishing glasses, as usual. Kathy was serving the few tables of happy customers, as usual. And, also as usual, Chase was behind the counter in his little area, cooking away.

Yeah, I was here because of Chase. And, _no,_ he was not my boyfriend. He had just agreed to give me cooking lessons. This was my third lesson, and also my third time being late. He was a little mean sometimes, but he kept insisting for me to try again whenever I failed, and never seemed to give up on me. So, as much as I would _love_ for the local cook to be mine, it was never going to happen.

He had finally noticed me when I walked behind the counter and watched him work his magic. Even at age 15, he was an amazing chef.

"Decided to show up, huh?" He asked sarcastically. His purple eyes looked tired and unwelcoming. But I knew they could get softer. I had seen it.

"Sorry! My chicken escaped from her pen again. I really need to get that upgraded, but I'm a little low on cash and Dale won't give me a discount soooo…"

He cut me off with a wave of his hand. "No offense, Elana, but I don't really care."

"Oh, right…" I had this bad habit of going on and on about things whenever I was near him. Which, of course, really got on his nerves.

"Ok," he started, trying his best to look excited, "show me what you've brought."

"Right!" I beamed and took my old rucksack off of my shoulder. After fishing around a bit, I brought out an object wrapped in tin foil. It was herb fish I had made this morning. I had caught some really good fish with the help of Toby, the fisherman's nephew, and had picked fresh herbs from my garden. He was always telling me to use better ingredients, so I was praying he wouldn't throw up when he tasted it like he did last night.

"Ok, give it here and I'll… taste it…" I could hear the hesitation in his voice, and he was probably remembering last night, too. I watched nervously as he unwrapped it, gave it a once-over, nodded, and took a bite with a fork he had picked up off the counter. He didn't say anything, just kept chewing. Then he took another bite, then another, until it was finally gone.

I met his eyes, and, for the first time in a while, he smiled. Like, an _actual _smile! It made my heart skip a beat, and brought a smile to my face, too.

"This is actually pretty good." He started, throwing away the paper plate and whipping his mouth on the back of his hand. "But, there are a few improvements that could have been made. First…"

And the lesson began. He taught me a lot; how to scale the fish more properly, how to make the dish actually look nice, and lots of other things I didn't even think mattered. And the best part was that he was being pretty nice. I mean, an insult here and there, but nice never the less. He seemed to be in a great mood.

Until two new customers entered the bar.

**A/N: I think you know who one of those customers is! **

**If you like what you see, please review! I'm not updating unless I know people actually like my story.**

**And if you think it needs some work, tell me what I need to do to fix it! (Just don't be too mean!)**

**Oh, and the next chapter is going to be a lot longer (and a lot funnier!)**

**Thanks!**

**~blue-eyed-cow**


	2. Chapter 2: Axes and Hairpins

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter! I really hope everyone likes it. I have to say; this chapter was really fun to write. It's a pretty funny chapter.**

**Thanks so much to the 5 people who reviewed the first chapter. You guys are awesome! **

**I actually just finished the whole story (it has one more chapter and then an epilogue) so if you guys want me to update, please reviews! My policy is that if I don't get reviews, I don't update. End of story.**

**So, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.**

In came Luke and Owen, both looking excited. I smiled at the mere sight of them. Owen was the blacksmith's nephew: really strong and confident. He kind of treated me like a younger sister, and in turn he was like the brother I have never had. And, Luke, well… Luke was just awesome! He was really funny and hyper and for lack of a better word: a little immature. He was always nice to me, and gave me gifts a lot, including some honey he had brought to me in the middle of a typhoon! (**A/N: If you want to know more about that, read my story "Harvest Moon AP: Luke's Gift!")** But what were they doing here? I mean, Owen came here a lot, but Luke hardly ever accompanied him.

Next to me, I heard Chase moan. I looked at him, surprised, and saw his eyes dim again. There goes the good mood…

The two boys had spotted me, and Luke, being who he was, yelled "Hey, Elana! How're the lessons going!"

I giggled as pretty much everyone else in the bar rolled their eyes. That boy could be so _loud!_ But he didn't seem to notice as he trotted behind the bar counter. Hayden didn't even bother trying to stop him.

"Word on the street is that Chase…" his eyes flickered to the boy next to me, who's face was reddening, "…was giving you lessons, so I came to check it out!" He gave me a toothy grin, revealing his single fang.

I smiled, too. "Yeah! Chase is a great teacher!" I shot him a glance, but he didn't even seem to acknowledge the complement. "So, did you want to watch? I'm sure you could use some cooking lessons, too! I mean, you could use the lessons if you were even half as bad as I am!" We both laughed.

But Chase surprised me when he said "Elana, I'm sure you're a better chef than a lot of people on this island, not to mention any names, of course." But his eyes lingered on Luke just a little too long, and we all got the hint to what he meant.

I was confused. What did he have against Luke? And didn't he just say yesterday that I was probably a worse chef than everyone on the island?

Then I felt a little angry. All Luke wanted to do was watch! Why did Chase have to pick on him like that? So steadying my voice, I responded, "Well, Luke can still watch!" And I crossed my arms and mentally _dared_ him to protest.

He looked from me to Luke, and then sighed. "Fine, he can stay and watch, but he needs to stay quiet."

_Like that will ever happen_, I thought, as Luke jumped into the air and yelled "WOOP!" He gave Owen a thumbs up, who was talking to his girlfriend, Kathy, at a bar table. After an exchanging of thumbs ups, Luke stood tall next to me and got ready to watch, although his eyes seemed to be more on me than what Chase was showing us. And I was doing the same.

Let me tell you, trying to keep Luke quiet and under control is like trying to keep Julius away from men. It just doesn't work. So, despite my promise to Chase, Luke and I talked a lot that night.

A few minutes in, he said, "Hey, Elana! Look what I can do!" And he stuck out his tongue and brought it up to his nose, making the two tips touch. And while I pretended to be amazed and clapped, Chase looked disgusted.

"Who would want to do that?" He asked, turning back to his cooking.

Luke beamed. "I'm sure lots of people would!"

A few more minutes in and Luke has gotten into an intense conversation with me about axes, and the proper care of axes, and the many uses of axes, and blah, blah, blah… He kept trying to include Chase in this conversation by occasionally adding in things like "Right, Chase?" or, "Isn't that cool, Chase?" But Chase seemed to be too busy cooking to answer.

At this point I was trying hard to continue paying attention to what Chase was saying, but it was getting difficult. It was hard to pay attention to anything else when Luke was near you. Even the people you really like.

Now Luke was towering over Chase, who was sitting down and chopping up vegetables. "Hey, Chase?"

He had apparently not heard the carpenter, even though he was pretty close and speaking loudly.

"Chase?"

No answer.

"Chase, Chase, Chase, Chase, CHASE?"

"WHAT?" He finally gave in, standing up abruptly and looking Luke right into his hazel, cat-like eyes.

Surprised, Luke asked, "Why do you where those hair pins?"

I stiffened a giggle behind my hand. It was really hard not to laugh! Even Finn, who had been quiet the whole time, was trying to conceal his laughter.

Chase glared at Luke and self-consciously ran a hand over his wavy peach-colored hair, held back by a few bobby pins. "To keep the hair out of my face when I cook."

Luke tilted his head to one side. "Then why don't you just get a haircut?"

"Because I like my hair." He replied smoothly.

An evil smile spread over Luke's face. "So you _do_ like wearing those girly pins!" He stood with his hands on his hips, looking triumphant, like he had just found the answer to world peace or something.

I thought Chase would explode for sure, but instead an evil-looking smile appeared on his face, too. "Yeah, and you _do _like wearing that dirty old bandana. Is that to keep that hair out of your face, too?"

Luke looked stunned as he quickly brushed the tangled mess of blue hair out of his eyes and adjusted his signature flame bandana; the one thing he liked better than his axe.

It was Chase's turn to look triumphant. "Yeah, that's what I though." And he returned to chopping.

** A/N: So? Did you like it? Or did it make you barf? Please review to tell me what you think! If I get reviews, I'll update soon; I promise!**

** Thanks so much!**

** ~blue-eyed-cow**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: I feel so bad for not mentioning this before, I honestly do. I feel terrible. So I'll just add it now and hope it makes up for the terrible mistake I made. So, I hope Nezumi-san will forgive me. Ok, here's what I have to say: ****I'm crediting Nezumi-san from Deviant Art for the last part in chapter 2 about Chase's hairpins.**** I saw her comic online, thought it was hilarious, and couldn't help but add a part of it to my story. I'm so sorry for being so stupid and not crediting it before. I didn't even know who drew it because I just found it on Google. And I no idea word of my mistake would get around so quickly and eventually find the artist of the comic. Now I send my deepest apologies to Nezumi-san. I didn't mean to steal your brilliant idea. I should have credited you in the first place. I'm so sorry and I promise it won't happen again. It's all your idea, not mine. Thank you so much, and please forgive me and my stupidity!**

**~blue-eyed-cow**


	4. Chapter 3: Jealousy Arrises

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I am so so so so sooooo sorry, everyone! I feel terrible it took me this long to update! I honestly feel like you totally have the right to kill me right now!**

** So I want to thank the people who are actually still reading this. I promise I will have the last chapter up as soon as possible to make up for such the long wait. Again, I am so sorry.**

** This chapter didn't quite turn out the way I originally had planned, so I hope everyone still likes it. Please tell me what you think! I need reviews. Reviews are what keep me going. So thank you to the 6 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys rock. **

**Thanks again, and please forgive me! **

** On to the story!**

** Disclaimer: No, I do no own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, thanks for asking. What do I own? Well, I finally saved up enough money for Mario Kart. And, yes, I am a dork, thanks for asking again.**

The three of us worked in silence for a while. It was only a two-hour lesson, but it felt like a lot longer. Maybe that's what happens when it's _completely_ silent. Yeah, you heard me right. Because, for the first time since I'd met him, Luke wasn't talking. Neither was Chase, but that wasn't too rare. Honestly, it was starting to creep me out. I wanted to break the silence, but it would just feel… wrong.

I checked my watch. Ten minutes left. I wondered if Luke is going to stay quiet.

"Hey, Elana?"

I jumped about a foot in the air and turned to my left to see Luke, staring at me with big puppy-dog eyes. So much for staying quiet. "Yeah, Luke?" I asked, smiling.

"If Mr. Cooking Master here doesn't mind, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

We both turned around to see Chase's response. He looked sour. "If you promise to never call me that again, go ahead, but make it fast."

"Okay, Mr. Cooking Master!" Luke beamed, obviously not hearing what Chase had said about the nicknames. Before I could say anything, he had taken my gloved hand in his own and dragged me over to the un-occupied performance stage in the other corner of the bar. He sat down on the low stage and patted the spot next to him. I giggled and sat.

"So, what's up, Mr. Carpenter Master?"

Looking pleased at the new nickname, he looked at me with big eyes again. "Why do you like that guy so much?"

Didn't see _that_ coming. "W-what?"

"Why do you like that guy so much?" He repeated with questioning eyes.

I blushed. I had no idea Luke knew I liked Chase. Was I that obvious? "Luke, I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yeah, you do. You like Chase. Why? I think I like you more than he likes you, but you like him more than me. Why?"

Oh, god. How did Luke know all this? He couldn't possibly pay attention _that_ much, could he? I tried to steady my voice. "First of all, Luke, I like you, too! You're, like, awesome!"

"But not the same way you like Chase." He added. He didn't seem mad, just curious.

I blushed again and turned to see if, god forbid, Chase was listening. He didn't look like he was, but just in case I put a finger to my lip when I turned back to Luke. "Keep it down," I hissed, "I don't know how you know all this, but…"

"Elana, all I wanna know is why you like him."

I glared at him, then said, "I like you too, Luke…" and before he could jump in and say 'but not how you like Chase' or something, I said, "but I like Chase because he is nice and sweet and a good chef and…"

"But I can do all that stuff, too!" Luke put in, sounding like a complaining three-year-old. "And more! So how come you like him more, even when I like you more than he likes you?"

I was trying really hard not to get angry with him. "How do you know you like me more than he does?"

His face reddened. "I just know."

I sighed. "Ok, Luke, I'm sorry if you're, like, jealous or something, but you can't tell me who I can and can't like, m'kay?" And before he could say another word I got up and strode back to the kitchen, trying not to feel guilty. Did Luke really like me in that way?

The second I got back Chase turned to me, looking skeptical. Oh my god if he had just heard that conversation…

"No, I wasn't eavesdropping on your little romantic talk with Chatter-Box, if that's what you're thinking." He said in a drone. When he saw my surprise, he added, "I'm pretty good at reading facial expressions, especially from a 'Captain-Obvious' like you."

I was just thinking about all the nicknames from today when Chase said, "Before Chatter-Box comes back, I need to have a little chat with you myself. Come on; let's go into the back rooms. I don't trust the people here." His eyes flickered to Luke, then Hayden, then Kathy, then Owen, and then back to me. "Follow me."

I gulped, hoping he wasn't going to insult my cooking, or tell me what a cute couple Luke and I made, or something like that. I hesitantly followed him through a door next to the stage. I caught Luke's confused eyes, turned away, and walked through the door. It brought us into a small hallway with two other doors. Chase led me through the one on the left.

Inside was a small bedroom with a made bed, a carpet, and some closets. Probably Hayden's room. "Are we allowed to be in here?" I asked as I took a look around.

"Probably not." Chase replied in a bored voice.

Feeling nervous, I plopped down onto the floor, Chase doing the same. "So, what's up?"

Chase stared out into space for a second, then, not looking at me, he said, "Why do you hang out with him?"

I almost groaned out loud. This conversation sounded all-too familiar. "Luke? He's nice and sweet and funny and really knows how to make a girl laugh." I found myself smiling at these words.

Chase snorted. "So you don't find it annoying how desperate he is?"

I looked at him, surprised. "Desperate?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Elana, can't you see how badly he wants you? Can't you see all the times he flirts with you? It's pathetic!" He looked disgusted at the mere thought.

For the millionth time tonight, my face was heating up. "Luke is not flirting with me! He's just a friend!"

Chase let out a 'ha' and then we were quiet. Something was bothering me… "Is that why you hate Luke? Because he's such a flirt?"

Chase finally looked me in the eyes, and I was surprised to find something new in them: a sort of far-away look that could almost be classified as wishful. They seemed sincere. "A little. But it's also because… maybe I'm a little _jealous._"

My first thought: great, another boy with jealousy issues.

My second thought: wait, jealous of who?

My third thought: he can't mean…

Just as my third though occurred to me, Chase suddenly leaned in close, so close I could feel his breath on my face. This isn't happening… "Jealous of Luke? W-what for?" my voice faded as I stared into his eyes. I couldn't break the gaze.

He smirked. And that was it. He didn't say anything else on the subject. He suddenly just stood up, turned, and began walking for the door. When he was about to reach for the doorknob, he turned to me and said, "Don't trust everyone who's nice to you. Especially when they're desperate. Class dismissed."

And he left me, heart beating fast, cheeks pink, sitting on the floor of a bartender's room.

**A/N: Don't you just hate when that happens?**

** Like I said, I am so sorry for the long wait. I promise it won't happen again. I have the epilogue all ready, so I'll go ahead and post it soon. **

** Thanks for reading this far. It means a lot. Please review, because that also means a lot!**

** You guys are awesome! :D**

** ~blue-eyed-cow**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: Welcome to the Epilogue! I know I just posted chapter 3 two days ago, but I'm posting this one early for two reasons. The first is that I want to make it up to you guys for such the long wait for chapter 3. The second is that I'm going away today and I won't have access to the Internet for a week. **

** So here is the last chapter! I kept short and sweet, as most epilogues are. I really hope you guys like it!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Nor will I ever. **

I was walking home. It had gotten late and had become suddenly dark. Once I got out of the town and onto the path leading home, lights were scarce and I had to squint to see the old dirt road.

Finn was still hovering above my shoulder, complaining. "Elana, I get that was important romance time and all, and that all teenagers need a little of that, but tomorrow you need to totally devote yourself to the Harvest Goddess, ok? We still need to save the land, remember? The people on the island, including your little boyfriend, won't be able to survive here if you keep slacking. Understand? Elana, _are you even listening?_"

I wasn't. I was too busy thinking about the lesson. I had learned a lot today.

I had learned how to chop a carrot without cutting my finger off.

I had learned how to scale a freshly caught fish, and how to prepare it for the oven.

I had learned lots of tips on how to make a dish not only taste edible, but look edible as well.

I had learned how to use an ageing pot; something I didn't really plan on using in the near future (it smelled terrible!)

I had learned lots of things about axes.

I had learned it's actually possible for Luke to stay quiet for more than 5 minutes.

I had learned Luke likes me more than I think.

I had learned that guys get jealous easily.

I had learned why Chase hates Luke.

I had learned that Chase might like me a little more than I think.

I had learned that I like Chase a little more than I think.

But I had also learned I like Luke a little more than I think.

This is going to be difficult.

**(A/N): And there you have it!**

**Haha, don't you just love how she learned more things about guys than cooking in those two hours? ;)**

**Thanks soooo much to those faithful readers who have stuck with me all the way. You guys rock!**

**Please review! I know the story is over, but reviews still make my day! **

**And if you liked this one, please don't forget to check out some of my other Harvest Moon stories, too! **

**The next story in this little series of Elana's romance issues is 'Adventure with the Guys', but you don't have to read them in order or anything. That one just takes place right after this one :)**

**Thanks so much! You guys totally rock my world! (wow, that was cheesy!)**

**~blue-eyed-cow**


End file.
